


The day that Donna died

by Donnahasthephonebox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: DoctorDonna, F/M, Heat angst, The feels, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnahasthephonebox/pseuds/Donnahasthephonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many deaths of Donna.. Please be prepared for the feels... I cried whilst  typing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day that Donna died

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy angst warning: oh the Vashta Narada are also in this. Your welcome.

"Donna?" The Doctor called her from the library, his face suddenly fallen  
"Yeah Doctor?" She chimed, breastfeeding their new son 'Lee Mcavoy Noble'.  She walked in and looked at the Doctor, "What's wrong?" Her voice was worried, noticing how his expression on his face was. "Oh no.. Is it... Someone you know who died?" The Doctor ignored her, knowing her time will soon come to a end. "Y-Yeah sort of.." He fiddled with his thumbs. "It's... I can't tell you..." He whispered.  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." She smiled weakly at him, Lee was making suckling noises and suddenly hiccuped, "Done there Lee?" Donna chuckled softly, making the Doctor smile big. Her laugh and chuckles always made him happy, oh how much he loved her. She pulled him away slowly from her breast And blushes, patting Lee's back. "Atta boy." She kissed his forehead, lingering the soft kiss on her son's head. The boy cooed happily and grabbed Donna's hair. "Unh-uh! Don't pull mummy's precious hair." She rubbed her nose against his little button one, giggling softly. "Donna...." He smiled at her, standing up and kissed her cheek."I'm gonna go get something from the console." He smirked, running towards the console and running back, wrapping his arms around her waist, "this is for you..." He put on the necklace and pulled a strand of hair from her face. "Gorgeous as always, my earth girl." He chuckled. The necklace was a rare diamond with embedded gold and silver on it, her name was on it, etched into the diamond. "Thank you Doctor.." She smiled. Lee was fallen asleep, Donna chuckled again and put him in his crib, "Guess like we're alone now.." She kissed him, he kissed back, passionately. "yeah guess we are." He smiled.  Suddenly there was a loud noise in the console room, "Hey who turned out the lights?!" The voice yelled, coming straight towards Donna. "Oh my god!" She started to panic. "No!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing the Vashta Narada, "Kill me instead!" But the creature was not listening therefore it didn't kill him, it touched Donna and she disappeared, screaming loudly in pain. "Doctor!!!!!" She cried, suddenly she was silent appearing again, nothing left but bones. "Donna!" He ran towards the skeleton of who was used to be her. "Oh my god..." He sobbed, lips quivering and suddenly yelled with anger. "Why Rassilon why did you do this to me?!?!" He slammed the TARDIS's wall, making her roar with pain. "I just... Donna come back!" It was late.. He failed her, she could never come back. It was him and Lee only...


End file.
